<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Ready by Measured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218701">Beach Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured'>Measured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Beach Day arriving, Margaret brings Forte swimsuit shopping. When the actual day arrives, Forte is none too eager to actually get in the water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forte/Margaret (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts">SaraJaye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, before Beach Day, Forte reveals that Forte and Meg picked out bathing suits together. Also Kiel (and the rest of the group on the next day) reveals that Forte can't swim.</p><p>Also, on Valentine's day, Margaret mentions that she likes cooking, and Frey likes sweets, and that she often makes them for Forte.</p><p>A treat for SaraJaye in Yuletide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret appeared early at Forte's house. Kiel called out a greeting from where he was cooking. Their small house was cozy, with two adjoining rooms, and filled with the wonderful aroma of cooking food.</p><p>Forte had already pulled on her feathered helmet, and armor over her dress. </p><p>"I'm glad I caught you. Otherwise I'd have to go all across Selphia to find you."</p><p>"I cannot expect to guard Selphia on an empty stomach. My strength would be severely weakened without food," Forte said.</p><p>"Good point," Margaret said.  She leaned in and took a look at what Forte had, only to see that it was rather fluffy and white and--most certainly a dessert? </p><p>"Is that a cake for breakfast?" Margaret said.</p><p>Forte blushed, and grabbed the cake, wrapped it up and put it within her satchel. "I was--saving that for later. I of course only eat the healthiest breakfasts."</p><p>"Forte, I catch you sneaking cake for breakfast all the time. You said it helps give you energy," Kiel cut in.</p><p>"T-That's not--" Forte cleared her throat. "Ahem! You had something to ask me, Margaret?"</p><p>Margaret smiled. "That's right! What I came here for was to ask for a teeny, tiny, little favor. The clothes vendor is going to show up seen, and I need a new bathing suit for Beach Day."</p><p>"B-Beach Day?"</p><p>"Yes! I thought we could go together. Trying on bathing suits is kind of scary. Almost as scary as fighting a monster. So I thought we could do it together. There's no one out there who I'd rather slay the bathing suit monster than you."</p><p>A determined look came over Forte's face. "Bathing suit monster...these exist? If so, I must cut them to pieces!" She reached for her sword protectively.</p><p>"I was teasing, it's a metaphor, of sorts, you could say. The only monster here is fear, and how my legs look in that thong bikini."</p><p>"B-bikini..." Forte's face flushed.</p><p>"Aren't you coming? Don't tell me you're working on a holiday too," Margaret said. Her smile disappeared at that.</p><p>"I am always guarding the town, even upon a holiday. My sword is at ready even if it is sheathed temporarily during festivities."</p><p>"Of course, of course...but can't you relax just a little? Imagine it, everyone at the shore in their bathing suits. We could go swimming!"</p><p>Forte paled at that, as if she'd suddenly caught sight of a ghost.</p><p>"Forte? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I will--accompany you! To the store. I cannot promise I will go swimming because...we might be suddenly attacked by monsters at any time."</p><p>"I'm glad you're coming, but I'd love to see you out on the beach," Margaret said.</p><p>"On the beach? Swimming?"</p><p>"Having fun... in a cute swimsuit," Margaret said.</p><p>"Yes. That is something which might happen. Maybe. If monsters don't attack."</p><p>"I hope they don't. I'll be awful mad if they ruin all our fun." Margaret wagged her finger at the theoretical monsters.</p><p>As Margaret left, Forte let out a long breath.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The clothes shop vendor had stopped by, with an entire display within the room of the bathhouse. Margaret let out a gasp as she caught sight of the rows and rows of clothing.</p><p>"So many!"</p><p>"I've got some new ones from a designer in Sharance." the clothes vendor pointed towards one hung on the back shelf. It had thin, filmy white strips of cloth that barely seemed to be held together. Margaret approached with interest, but drew back. "They smell like turnips," Margaret said.</p><p>"No wonder; that's what they're made of," the clothes vendor said.</p><p>"Ehe...I think I'll pass. I already smell like food enough already working with Porco," she said.</p><p>"Turnips would not have much protective value as a clothing," Forte said thoughtfully.</p><p>"No, I think not," Margaret said.</p><p>"What about this one? Do you think you'd like it?" Margaret said. She lifted up a cute two piece with a ruffled bottom and flowers across the cups. Forte scrunched up her face in a grimace. "Perhaps it would be more fitting on someone else."</p><p>"Maybe~ I'll try it on," Margaret said.</p><p>She stepped into the curtained off changing stall and put it on. When she was done, Margaret came out again. And turned around for Forte to see her from every angle. </p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Forte took a deep breath through her nose. "It's...fluffy."</p><p>"You're right, it's a little too frilly for me. I bet Amber would love it, though," Margaret said. She stepped back into the changing stall, and picked another.</p><p>This one was emblazoned with many sparkling suns.</p><p>Forte turned away, flushed face. "It is...bright."</p><p>"Yes, it is a bit loud. Maybe I'll try another," Margaret said. </p><p>Forte cleared her throat. "I did not say that was a bad thing."</p><p>"There's still lots more to try on," Margaret said cheerfully.</p><p>Forte lifted up a somber blue one piece with a high neck. "This suits my needs."</p><p>"You're right. Two pieces are cute, but they aren't good for real swimming like a one piece is."</p><p>"S-swimming, you say?" Forte said. She swallowed suddenly. "I think I will take a two piece after all."</p><p>"Oh? I'm surprised! You're always dashing about, and being so dashing about it," Margaret said. She busied herself with looking down at the clothes to hide her blush.</p><p>Forte blushed, as she fought for composure. "Yes, they are rather...appealing."</p><p>"Oho~ Do you have anyone in mind?" Margaret said.</p><p>"What? I do not dress to impress. I dress to protect."</p><p>Margaret laughed. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing. Though...if you did, I'm sure whoever you liked would be impressed. Because it's you."</p><p>Forte could only stammer in response.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like this one?"" Margaret said teasingly. She held up a bikini made of chain mail.</p><p>"This wouldn't do. There's a giant weak spot right here," Forte said. She gestured to her navel.</p><p>"This isn't a battle, silly. You're supposed to have fun."</p><p>"There might be a sudden attack," Forte said stiffly. "A knight must always be prepared. Plus, this is unsuited for swimming given that it would rust."</p><p>"You're right. Though, you could use a magic force to protect your midriff, if you wanted," Margaret said.</p><p>"And you'd look cute in it," Margaret said under her breath. "And in any of these. Even the one made of turnips."</p><p>"It isn't suitable for battle or the water. What could it be made for?" Forte said, deep in thought.</p><p>"The bedroom, maybe...?" Margaret said thoughtfully.</p><p>Forte turned about as red as Doug's hair.</p><p>"Oh! Forget I said anything...Here's another two piece I'll try on right now."</p><p>Finally, Margaret came out with a sunshine yellow with little bows at her hips. "Ta-da!" she said. She did a twirl.</p><p>Forte took one look at her and quickly looked away. "It is... acceptable."</p><p>"That good, huh?"</p><p>Forte nodded and busied herself looking at swimming suits.</p><p>"I've picked this one. The extra straps will ensure no 'fashion malfunctions' as you put it," Forte said.</p><p>"It's cute, and I'm sure you'll be super cute in it," Margaret said.</p><p>"That's right, I need to make sure Porco doesn't eat all the lunch, or the guests will be angry again. I hope to see you tomorrow at the shore!"</p><p>Margaret paid the vendor and rushed off back towards Porcoline's Kitchen. Forte stared at the bathing suits for a few moments before she shook free of her thoughts and went to pay for the new bathing suit.</p><p>*</p><p>Forte held her arm as she stood on the shore of the beach. She looked with growing uncertainty at the languid waves that rolled in. Many had joined them, all clad in swimsuits or swim trunks as well. In fact, Amber <i>had</i> liked that frilly outfit, which had been tailored specifically to fit her small frame.</p><p>Margaret laughed and splashed the water. "Come on in, the water's fine."</p><p>"That is quite all right. I am busy here watching over the shore for potential monster attacks. You never know when they could appear."</p><p>"Be careful about jellyfish, too. I read a book which says they have a very powerful sting. In fact, some are even deadly," Kiel said. </p><p>"Deadly? I will cut them in two if they threaten Selphia!"</p><p>"Those type don't live around Selphia, though," Kiel said.</p><p>"I'd read you that section, but every time I bring my books down to the shore, the pages get water damaged. Even if I don't drop them in the water, the moisture still gets to them."</p><p>Kiel let out a little sigh. "It's disappointing having damaged books."</p><p>"Books are best left off the seashore, given that water is their natural enemy."</p><p>Kiel smiled sadly. "Yeah, I suppose. But it's nice to have the sound of waves while I read."</p><p>Margaret let out a sudden scream and drew back. Water rippled and pooled as she thrashed about.</p><p>
  <i>"Margaret?"</i>
</p><p>With a deep breath, Forte charged into the water. She pushed on, even when the water came up to her waist. In one quick movement, she  lifted up Margaret, bridal style and headed back to the shore. Water dripped down from Margaret's feet every step. </p><p>Amber let out a shriek. "Oh no! Should I go get Nancy?"</p><p>Forte laid her carefully on the sand. "There might not be enough time."</p><p>"Was it a jellyfish?" Kiel said.</p><p>"I can't tell! One minute she was screaming, and the next she'd fainted. What if she's been poisoned, or cursed?"</p><p>"Or drowned! I remember reading that drowning looks way more differently than you'd think. People who look completely fine could be drowning the whole time. Remember that time I showed you that book about how to save a person who almost drowned?" Kiel said quickly.</p><p>"The one that looked like kissing?"</p><p>Kiel nodded. "That one."</p><p>"A knight will do what she must."</p><p>She bent over Margaret and brought her mouth over hers. She pushed open Margaret's lips, and forced a breath there, deep into her lungs. Forte drew away.</p><p>"Will it take another? I cannot fathom a life without Margaret in it...No! It's too cruel to even think!"</p><p>Forte drew back with expert agility as Margaret suddenly sat up.</p><p>Forte clasped her hand at her chest. "Margaret, you're all right. I was so...worried."</p><p>"A fish nipped at my toe...and there was something slimy about my ankle, like a squid. I blacked out after that."</p><p>"Then you were fine the whole time?" Kiel said.</p><p>"I wasn't fine, I had fish biting me!" Margaret said.</p><p>Kiel chuckled.  "I guess she wasn't drowning after all. Hmm, it probably it was seaweed wrapped about your leg. I can go get some to see, if you want," Kiel said.</p><p>"N-No, that's quite all right..." Margaret said.</p><p>"Then, a dashing prince came and carried me out and then..."</p><p>Kiel smiled. "No prince here, just Forte," Kiel said.</p><p>
  <i>"Kiel!"</i>
</p><p>"...You're my prince?" Margaret said.</p><p>"It really was brave of you to go deep into the water, when you're so afraid of swi--"</p><p>"That's quite enough, Kiel!"</p><p>"Oh boy, I said too much again," Kiel said.</p><p>"I must now check to ensure that it really was seaweed and not a monster. Right now. This very instant." </p><p>Forte rushed down the shore. Margaret watched her go. "A prince, huh..."</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chocolate, flour, milk, eggs, and dash of sugar. Margaret hummed to herself as she stirred the concoction. Soon, it turned from a shapeless mass of dust to rich and deep. She poured it into the cake pan and set it to cook. The kitchen was filled with a wonderful aroma as she waited for it to finish.</p><p>"Ooooh! Do I smell something cooking?"</p><p>Porco in the kitchen was always a bad sign. At least if the food wanted to stay uneaten. His colorful and fashionable clothes already had suspicious crumbs on them. She'd have to check to make sure just how far Porco's last snack had gone.</p><p>Margaret wagged her finger at him. "Porco, no stealing! This is a gift. And a very important one at that."</p><p>Porcoline made a dramatic and downcast sigh."None? Not even a slice, a crumb of your wonderful cooking? I am heartbroken~"</p><p>Margaret smiled. "Ehe. I'll make you some later, all right? Right now, it's all for her."</p><p>"Oh~ Is it her birthday all ready? But wait, that isn't today," Porcoline said.</p><p>"I don't need a reason to give Forte something, silly," Margaret said.</p><p>Margaret smiled down at the baked goods. "Though this time, I definitely have a reason."</p><p>"What a happy smile~ You look like a woman in love, Meggie."</p><p>Margaret's cheeks turned bright red. "Do I?" </p><p>The kitchen was filled with such warmth. She was always so happy here. The wonderful smells of cooking food, a song hummed as she stirred the ingredients, and a bright day as seen from her window.</p><p>"It's fitting then," she said.</p><p>Porcoline covered his mouth with his large but graceful hand. "Oho, am I witnessing young love? What a beautiful sight, but also, what a sad thought to think I will have to say goodbye to my dearest Meggie!"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, silly. Nothing will change."</p><p>Well, it'd change a little. But their friendship was so close, it felt like this had already been there all along.</p><p>*</p><p>She kept it wrapped up in a bandanna as she headed out to the courtyard, where Forte had taken up her rounds. Forte didn't immediately stop, but she was used to that. Forte didn't deal with embarrassment well. She tried to pretend it didn't exist, or soldier through.</p><p>"There you are, Forte. I was looking for you."</p><p>Forte stopped and stared down the path a moment before she turned to Margaret. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>"No, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to see you."</p><p>"See me?" </p><p>Margaret brought out the cake and held it out.</p><p>"Here, as a thank you for yesterday. And the day before, and every day before that. For every day I've known you."</p><p>"I mean. This is very kind of you," Forte said. She tried to regain her composure, but she couldn't quite make it.</p><p>"Don't be silly. You don't have to put on some front when you're around <i>me</i>," Margaret said. "I know you like sweets. It's cute, actually."</p><p>"Really, you went that far, even though you're afraid of the water... You really are my prince."</p><p>She leaned up on tiptoe and kissed Forte on the cheek. </p><p>Forte's cheeks instantly turned a flaming shade of red. She was surprised steam didn't come off of her helmet, with the way she was blushing.</p><p>Margaret looked concerned. "Forte? You look about to faint."</p><p>Forte clutched to both the sweets, and barely kept back the urge to hide her deep red cheeks in her dress. "I-that--thank you."</p><p>"Maybe we could go clothes shopping again sometime? But this time, for something else, a nice dress up gown, suited for a date. Though, it'll be something else going on dates with Porco right in the kitchen...He'd probably eat up all the food I made, and then steal the show. Of course, we could go for sweets afterwards."</p><p>"Yes, that would be--very nice!"</p><p>"You're cute when you're embarrassed, and always," Margaret said.</p><p>"I have to say something," Forte said. She gasped for breath. "J-Just give me a minute."</p><p>Oh no..what if Forte didn't feel the same way. And she'd even kissed her. </p><p>"When I saw you like that, I was so afraid. More than I ever have been in my life. The thought of losing you was a bigger horror than I could fathom."</p><p>"All that over a little seaweed and fish," Margaret said. She let out a little sigh.</p><p> "I didn't mean to be such a drama queen."</p><p>"No, I would have likely done the same. The thought of running into such slimy things in the water is horrific," Forte said.</p><p>"Seaweed on your legs does feel pretty scary. Like a giant squid is trying to drag you down into the depths." Margaret shuddered at the memory.</p><p>"I..." Forte took a deep breath.</p><p>"Are you okay? Should I call Jones and Nancy?"</p><p>"N-No, I can do t-this," Forte said between gasps.</p><p>"Take your time," Margaret said.</p><p>"...feel the same. No...that's not right."</p><p>"Oh, then you think I'm your prince?" Margaret teased.</p><p>"You are my best friend. No, that's not right."</p><p>"We're not best friends?" Margaret said. Her voice quivered slightly.</p><p>"Of course we are best friends, but you are far more than that! You are the sunshine in the morning, the first taste of delicious cake, the first flowers of spring--! Oh, I'm no good at this at all! That sounded so trite!"</p><p>"I think you're doing great," Margaret said. She smiled softly and leaned in to Forte, and rested her head against her neck.</p><p>"For a minute, I was afraid you didn't feel the same."</p><p>"No...I have always felt the same. But I could never bring myself to say the words. Ah, this is much more difficult than fighting monsters and training," Forte said.</p><p>"Maybe it's a little nerve racking, but then, it's <i>you</i>. You'd never hurt me or break my heart. And your nervousness is actually pretty cute."</p><p>"You are the only person allowed to call me cute in the entire world," Forte said huffily. </p><p>Margaret couldn't help but laugh. "And I'll take that as an honor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>